is this love?
by Twixlett
Summary: I don't wanna ruin anything for you guys so I'm not gunna say anything, I'm just gunna let you read&Review [DISCONTINUED - until further notice-]
1. Chapter 1: Confessing

**chapter 1 :Confessing **

It had been a while after the final battle. Kisshu, Pai and Taru had returned home. On earth Aoyoama had recovered fine but Ichigo still felt the pain of her past. She couldn't help but think of the days of being a mew, she missed them so much. Most of all she missed Kisshu. Although she wasn't conscious to see him leave she still rememebered something he had whispered iun her ear before he did leave, "You will always be mine Ichigo... I will never stop loving you..." Everyday she though of those words and everyday her heart thought more of him. Ichigo starred out of the window in a daze.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt a hand on he shoulder and she slightly turned her head. When she saw it was Aoyoama she proceeded to turn around, "ah, Aoyoama. I thought you were at that plant thingy?"

"I was, but I left early to come check on you. I know you haven't been your self lately." He smiled, it lit up his whole face.

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't of. I'm fine..." Ichigo paused for a moment, "I was rather actually enjoying my time alone..." She turned back to the window smiling and almost turning red.

Aoyoama looked concerned at her but he passed it off with one of his calming, yet amazing smiles, "well I'll return to the plant sanctuary then, bye Ichigo. He turned to look at her before he left but passed it off with one of his smiles again.

Time passed, Ichigo looked up at the clock, "hm... Still early? Think I have a nap." She walked out of the kitchen and straight into the living room. She laid on the couch, got comfy and drifted away into sleep. No sooner had she fallen asleep she started to dream. She dreamt of her past... Kisshu. All those things he said, she could hear them as if they were real. All those memories... Suddenly he started shouting her name 'Ichigo! ICHIGO!' She wasn't sure if it was real or not. When she heard his voice a warmness started to grow in her, softly she started to say his name, "K-kisshu!"

Every time she repeated his name she could feel the warmness of his presence covering her face. It was getting warmer and warmer, until, she felt a kiss. As soon as of had happened she woke up screaming, "KISSHU!" But when she awoke there was no one there and a gust of wind blew in through the window. Ichigo stood and went to the window, she rested her elbows on the outside and placed her head into her cupped hands.

Ichigo left the window and closed it.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ichigo looked over at the door, "who on earth could that be?" She thought to herself. She began to walk towards the door and opened it, "Lettuce?" Ichigo was happy to see her, "Lettuce, what are you doing here?"

"Well, er, I was hoping to talk to you..." she looked down and started twiddling her fingers.

"Sure Lettuce come on in," Ichigo greeted her into he home. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some water please..." She smiled brightly.

Ichigo returned into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She set the glass on the table, "so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams... About Pai and the others..." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and glasses up her face, "I've been waking up in shock for a while now and I thought you could help."

Ichigo was astonished. She'd been having the same sort of dreams, "I've been having the same type of dreams... About them, waking up in shock, "Ichigo thought back to the dream she had had on the couch they were currently sitting on,"they've been happening for a few years, I've been screaming 'Kisshu' every night and every time I think of him my heart just beats faster and faster..."

"What about Aoyoama?"

Ichigo looked at Lettuce, then down at her hands which where squeezing the fabric of her dress,"a few months after the fight... Me and Aoyoama drifted apart. He found this plant place and we didn't see much of each other and for a while we even stopped talking... So we decided that it wasn't going to work... Now we're not even close to each other anymore."

Lettuce looked at Ichigo surprised but then changed that to a look of guilt, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's okay, look at me I'm just fine."

RING! RING!

Ichigo ran to the phone, "hello?"

"Ichigo, its Ryou. You're needed at the cafe. Is Lettuce with you? I can't get hold of her!"

"Yeah, she's here. What is it?"

"I'll explain when you get here!"

BEEP!

"Lettuce, let's go!"

Lettuce and Ichigo arrived at the pink cafe with heart shaped chairs and windows. They opened the big wooden doors. Everyone was there, Akasaka, Ryou, Zakuro, Mint and Pudding.

Ryou stepped forward, "we have some guests..." He stepped aside to show no one. Then Ichigo's heart began to thump harder and harder... Could it be?


	2. Chapter 2: Her and her alone

**Hey guys, chapter two is no officially up. Sorry if its not as good as the first one but in all fairness it has taken me hours to get this chapter right, hopefully you guys like this chapter. so here it is!**

**Also thanks for the great reviews on my last chapter, you were the guys that got me into making this chapter :) **

**Peace out Nya~!**

**Chapter 2**

The air rippled and waved in front of the group. As Ichigo had expected, it was Kisshu, Pai and Taru. As soon has she saw his face her heart started to pound harder and faster leaving butterflies trailing behind in her stomach. She put her arms around her waist as if she was in pain but really she was just trying to make that excited feeling go away. Kisshu looked over at her and saw the strange stance she was standing in. He descended to the ground and walked towards her, when he reached her he put out his hand and patted her on the head, "hey there, Koneko-chan!"

As soon as she felt the softness if his touch on her silky red hair, her ears and tail popped out. She felt confused but also sensed embarrassment. She squealed as she ran behind a table to hide her cat like features. Everyone looked confused, they all knew about her cat features and the cafe was closed so there was no one else there but them. Kisshu seemed to be the only one not confused, he walked over to the hiding Ichigo. He held out his hand to her, "it's okay, Koneko-chan. You don't need to hide."

Ichigo raised her head to see his stretched out arm and open hand. She slipped her hand into his, he pulled her up close to his chest. She was so close to him, held tightly gazing into his gleaming, golden eyes. Her heart continued to beat harder and faster. Their eyes gazed for a moment but they were rudely interrupted, "ah-hem!" Ryou cleared his throat. For a moment they both refused to let go but when realised everyone was starring Ichigo pushed him away and continued to blush. Kisshu let out a slight smirk towards her to show his playfulness.

"Ah-hem!" Ryou cleared his throat again just to break Kisshu's stare at Ichigo. "Care to explain?" He turned to Pai, who was serious as always.

Pai nodded acceptingly and started to explain, "due to some circumstances on our planet we have been forced to leave," he turned angrily to Kisshu who shrugged his shoulders and gave a innocent look as if he hadn't done anything. Pai continued, "we were heading to another planet close by but we were shot down by an unknown ship. We were forced to land here.

Ryou looked at him with fury, "won't they detect you? If they find you here then you'll be putting us all in danger!"

"It'll take months for them to detect us, we'll either be gone or ready to fight. It'll take a while to repair our ship, with the state that its in a year or so..." Pai's words trailed off as he noticed a somewhat shy Lettuce starring at him.

Ichigo snapped back into reality, "ready... To... Fight?" Were the words she managed to get out, she then became more into the conversation, "but we haven't changed into the mews for 2 years!" She was about to go on angrily but Kisshu had put his hand on her shoulder and she melted at his touch.

"I understand that... But you'll need to at least try..."

Ichigo once again snapped back into reality and whipped Kisshu's hand off her shoulder. She just knew she couldn't change back, not after what had happened after... That day, Kisshu dying in her arms, Aoyoama laying there lifelessly. No! She couldn't... She was just too scared. Tears began to roll down the side of her face.

Kisshu immediately knew but he wasn't sure on what to do... He made up his mind. He pulled her in for a hug. Ichigo felt his warm body, hugging him was only making her worse. Kisshu noticed and began to pull away but she held on tighter, hugging him felt right for this one moment. It felt as if... She didn't know, but whatever it was she liked it.

When both of them had let go and Ichigo's tears didn't fall the 'meeting' proceeded, "where do you plan on staying?" Akasaka had decided to ask walking in from the kitchen.

"Well we was planning to stay on that planet, but that is pointless now. We might as well find a place on earth..." Taru made a good point, but they hadn't any money, what were they to do?

"You can stay here with us until you figure out what is going to happen... Take all the time you need. Ichigo?" Akasaka said turning to her, "would you like to show our guests to the spare rooms?"

"Hai!" Ichigo obeyed and urged Kisshu and his brothers upstairs. She showed Taru his room first, then Pai and last Kisshu.

Before she left to get ready for the cafes opening, Kisshu had to ask her something, "Ichigo?"

She turned in a quick reaction towards him as if it were a question of importance, "yes, Kisshu?"

"Did you miss me, Koneko-chan?" She didn't admit to anything but to him, her look said it all. She was going bright red and had decided not to answer him. As she walked away Kisshu muttered under his breath, "I missed you too Koneko-chan." He wandered into his room. For the remainder of the day, he thought of her and her alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Kisshu you baka

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I think the plot of it is quite good, hope you all enjoy it :) **

**Please read and enjoy**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a long day of work for Ichigo. The cafe had just closed and she and her friends were sitting down resting and eating the cake Akasaka had prepared for them. As always, their bellies were stuffed of all the amazing foods. Ryou entered the room, "Ichigo!" He had three bags of food. He walked over to the slumped girl in the chair, "Ichigo, get changed and then take these bags and give them to the aliens up stairs." He dropped the bags in the table in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed picked up the bags and dragged her feet into the changing room, she changed into her usual clothes. Today she was wearing her dark blue, denim, long shorts and her cherry pink vest top which had two cherries on the top left of the top. She put on her converse shoes, grabbed the bags and ran up stairs to the three hungry boys.

She first knocked on Taru's door. Within not even 5 seconds the door opened, "Have you brought food? I'm starving!"

"Yes I do," she handed him the bag, smiling. "If you need anything else you can come down, the cafe is closed." Taru took the bag and ran down stairs. She carried on walking down the hall. When she reached Pai's door, she knocked, "Pai? I brought you some food," the door opened, he too took he food and went down stairs. The last room was Kisshu's, Ichigo nervously knocked on the door. Kisshu opened it.

"Hey there Koneko-chan, what you got there?" He said looking at the bag she held.

Ichigo held out the bag towards him, "it's got some food in it, we thought you might be hungry..." He took the bag, expecting him to go downstairs, Ichigo turned and walked towards the stairs. She was then stopped by the softest touch on her shoulder.

"Koneko-chan, you wanna help me eat this? I'm not gunna eat it all on my own."

Ichigo turned to him, "sure." She gave him a blushing smile and followed him into his room. They entered the room and sat on Kisshu's current bed. Ichigo opened the bag and laid out the food. There were so many different cakes and foods. They sat opposite each other.

After a while they had both finished. All Kisshu could do was stare at Ichigo, then he had an idea. He stood in front on her and held out his hand. She slipped her hand into his and he pulled her closer to him. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight. Ichigo's arms were trapped between her body and his, they were gazing into each others eyes. Kisshu put no thought into what happened next, he lifted her and leaned in to kiss her.

She wanted it so much but she couldn't, she pushed him away with sorrowful eyes. Ichigo looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry kisshu..." Tears grew in her eyes. She ran from the room and out of the cafe

_Kisshu, what were you thinking! You baka!_ He thought to himself. He lay on his bed... He didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4: You're not alone

**Hey guys, I just couldn't wait to post this chapter so I'm posting it early rather than tomorrow! So far I think this is my favourite chapter. I think its great but I'll let you decide :) enjoy reading guys can't wait for your reviews :)**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo had run all the way home, not stopping for anyone she knew. When she got home and had calmed a bit, she was still crying but she was no longer feeling the running part. She opened the door, took off her shoes and noticed she was alone. It wasn't anything new to her, she was used to it. Her parents would often leave her home alone because they knew that if she needed anything she could call Akasaka or Ryou. Ichigo walked into the kitchen and saw a note attached to the fridge, 'Ichigo honey, Me and your father are going to be away for awhile. I have a business trip and I'll be back by October,' Ichigo stopped ready for a moment, that was almost 5 months away... She continued to read, 'your father is coming with me. Hope you can cope by your self. Don't worry about bills or anything. We've sorted all of that out. You'll just need to go shopping for food. I've left some money for you in your room. Love mum.' This was all so quick and sudden. While reading the letter she had stopped crying but now after reading it, it made her cry again.

Ichigo ran into her room, flopped on her bed and began to cry hard into her pillow. _This time, I'll really be alone won't I?_ She thought to herself.

Ichigo had cried long into the night but she refused to sleep, not while she was like this. She lay looking at the ceiling, then turned her head so she could see her clock, 11:45. It was close to midnight. Ichigo sat up and leaned against the wall hugging a pillow. She started to think of what had happened earlier that day. Kisshu lifting her and going for the kiss. Tears appeared in her eyes, No! She wasn't going to cry, not again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared into her room.

She turned her head to the clock again, 00:00. Midnight. Ichigo wanted to get some sleep but her mind wouldn't let her. Then she had a thought, finding herself quite thirsty she decided to get a drink. She left her bed and slide open the door which blocked her from the hallway. She wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ichigo poured herself a glass of water and went but up the stairs to her room.

As Ichigo entered her room she put her drink on her dresser next to her clock, she read the time again. 00:05. It had only been five minutes. Ichigo sat on her bed as she found a new thing to think about. Sat in thew same position as she had before, Ichigo wandered why time during the night went so slowly. Suddenly, he deep though of time was interrupted by a light knock on her window. She stood up only to see Kisshu floating outside.

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said after she had opened her window.

"I came to check on you..." Kisshu said scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm better now. Thank you." She said blushing. A moment of silence fell, then so did rain. "Kisshu, you better come in or you'll get a cold!" She stood aside as Kisshu flew in through the window.

"What about your parents?" He questioned.

"They're... They're not going to be here for a while..." Tears grew in her eyes as she sat on her bed with her bum touching the mattress and her legs either side of her.

Kisshu realised he'd asked a bad question and went beside her to comfort her. Ichigo buried her head into his chest and fell asleep. Kisshu had noticed. He laid her down into her bed and covered her with her blankets. He sat with her for a few minutes but after a while decided to leave. Just as he was about to climb out of the window he heard something made a noise, he turned around to see Ichigo had woken up. She turned to him, "kisshu? Could you stay?"

He nodded softly and sat next to her. She still had the saddest look on her face. "What's wrong Koneko-chan?"

"Can I trust you?" She said quietly.

"With your life," he whispered into her ear. "So what's wrong?" He spoke louder.

"My parents are gone... They've gone away for a while..." She slumped her head.

"How long for?" Kisshu was angry.

"5 months, my mum has this business trip. She was talking about this expedition in a rainforest. Her job is to work with animals so she's gone to work with some for a while and she's taken my dad with her..." She started to cry again. She put her head in Kisshu's lap. He stroked her silky hair.

"Anything else you want to talk about, Koneko-chan?" He said as Ichigo raised her head and body off of his lap.

She nodded. "There is... Actually. It's about Aoyoama..." She though seeming as she was telling him what was wrong with her lately she might as well tell him everything, "we broke up a little while ago."

"Why?" Kisshu hated to ask but he knew he should.

"We weren't talking a lot and barely saw each other so we decided it was best..." Tears again began to appear. "I'm all alone... I'm alone again!" She said in a loud whisper.

Something sparked in Kisshu which gave him a chance to do what he HD wanted to do since he arrived, he turned to Ichigo you was sitting cross-legged at the top of her bed. "Ichigo," he said softly, "you, are never alone!" He was on all fours in front of her.

Ichigo's heart thumped. "Kis-shu?" She said quietly as he leaned closer to her. They were so close now, she could feel his breath on her lips. This was it, she closed her eyes and let it happen. The kiss was soft but hard. It was passionate and full of Kisshu's love for Ichigo. Kisshu was now near enough on top of her as she lay on her bed. As the kiss got deeper Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and their tongues explored their mouths. Ichigo arched her back pulling her body closer to his. Kisshu wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up. After a few minutes they both pulled apart. Ichigo was a bright red colour but Kisshu was only a lighter red.

Still in the same position in the air, they gazed into each others eyes. Kisshu eventually put her back on her bed and he sit beside her. Ichigo hadn't noticed her cat like features were out until Kisshu started playing with her ears. After they had disappeared Ichigo looked at her clock, 00:30. Kisshu realising what the time was, decided to leave.

"Ichigo?" He said.

She looked up at him as he was now floating in the air in front of her, "yes?"

"It's time for me to go..." The look of happiness, from what had just happened, left her face.

Just has he as about to leave, she gained the courage to speak again, "Kisshu?" He stopped, standing next to the window. "Kisshu, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course Koneko-chan." He smiled.

Ichigo laid down under her covers and Kisshu laid behind her, putting his arm over her waist hugging her till they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Only the beginning

**Sorry if the chapter isn't as good as the last one, not a lot of action but that comes later. After all this is only the beginning. ;)**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 5 **

Ichigo woke up, she felt something warm wrapped around her. Forgetting what had happened that night she went to remove it thinking it was her blankets. She felt around, in shock Ichigo felt the hand of someone laying next to her. She slowly moved it, carefully trying not to make a sound. She stood up and turned around to see Kisshu laying up against the wall and his arm spread out, where she had just been laying. He was just laying there softly breathing with his mouth slightly open and his hair covering left eye. Ichigo thought that he looked so sweet and innocent, she didn't think she'd ever see thoe side of him.

Making sure not to make any sound Ichigo crept downstairs. She knew that he would wake up eventually and he would have to leave. She didn't want him to leave because she would be alone but then he had told her she would never be alone... She sighed as she made her&Kisshu breakfast and took it upstairs hoping that he was awake.

Kisshu sat up in Ichigo's bed wondering where she was exactly, then her door slid open and revealed the girl holding a try of food. "Good morning Kisshu," she walked over to him and placed the try on her desk, "did you sleep well?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Hai, Ichigo I did." He smiled brightly back at her remembering the kiss they had shared in the passing night.

"I thought that you might be hungry, so I made us some breakfast..." She picked up the tray from her desk and put it down in between where she and Kisshu were sitting. She handed him a bowl and some chopsticks then picked up her own.

There was a silence while they ate but soon enough Kisshu started to talk, "Ichigo..."

She put down her bowl and chopsticks, moved the tray and put it on the floor. "Yes Kisshu?"

"About that er... The...er..." Kisshu was going red, he just couldn't get the words out, he wanted to but he was shy. He had never been like this before... He just starred with and open mouth and nothing coming out.

"The kiss?" She moved closer to him and pecked him on the cheek with a small kiss. Ichigo stood up, picked up the tray and took it downstairs. It didn't take long for Kisshu to follow her. She and just kissed him... Not properly but still. There was some sort of affection there.

Kisshu had decided to accept the fact that he was here and what happened in the past night and just now were real. In the living room Ichigo was sitting on the couch. He walked up next to her and sat down. "Kisshu, I was wondering... Would you stay here until my parents got back?" She looked into his big golden eyes.

Kisshu didn't know what to say, he didn't want her to be alone so he accepted. He knew she was happy because she had jumped on him giving a giant hug. With Kisshu by her side for the months that would pass she knew she wouldn't be alone.

Ichigo suddenly remembered about work, she decided that she would call Ryou. She picked up her phone and dialled his number, "Ryou, it's Ichigo."

"Ichigo, where are you?" He sounded angry.

"I can't come into work for a while, I've had some problems at home. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope not at all. I'll send you this weeks check. Ja ne."

"Ja ne," Ichigo hung up the phone. It was going to be a long five months for her.


	6. Chapter 6: Watching from the shadows

**Here guys, sorry about the delay, but here's chapter 6 please enjoy. Also I've introduced a new character. He's gunna have a friends but that's in the next chapter. **

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 6**

It was still early morning, Ichigo decided to run herself a bath. With Kisshu around, that was going to be hard. She locked the door, undressed herself and slipped into the steaming hot bath. She felt so relaxed. All the stress from the past days just slid off her back. She dunked her head under the water and came back to the surface again. Looking at the door, Ichigo thought that it was about time Kisshu walked in, but he didn't. Didn't mind it. Although there was something odd about it. As she dunked her head under a second time, the thought slid off. Like everything else.

A little while later, Ichigo excited the bath. She wrapped her body in a towel and let her wet hair dangle and drip freely. Unlocking to the door Ichigo stepped out and into her bedroom she walked. Drying herself, Ichigo stood looking at the open wardrobe. After a minute or two Ichigo had decided to wear her rolled up joggers and her slightly baggy belly top. She tied up her cherry pink hair in a messy bun and went downstairs. Kisshu was sitting on the couch, still watching the TV. It seemed that he found something rather interesting, Ichigo noticed it was to do with extra-terrestrials coming to earth and leaving crop circles and people filming seeings of space ships and strange figures and things that float. Of course, Ichigo thought it was filling his head with nonsense so she switched the channel over to the news.

"You need to learn about what's going on in Japan," Ichigo winked at him. He gave her a mean look but he continued to watch.

"Fine..." He crossed his arms. Ichigo went to the kitchen, put some cheese balls in a bowl and sat next to Kisshu on the couch. "What are they?" He asked pointing at the orange balls.

"Cheese-balls... But most importantly what is that smell?" Ichigo smelt her bowl of crisps and then herself, "it's not me or my food... So I must be you..." She lent over to smell him and jumped back, "yes, it's you... Kisshu go have a bath or a shower!"

"I don't want to!"

"Go!" She raised her voice at him.

He understood and walked upstairs, then he came back down. "Er, Ichigo... How does you shower work?" He stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll turn it on, I'll get you some towels as well." She stood up and walked towards him. Kisshu had only just noticed what she looked like. He thought she was amazing. He'd never seen this side of her.

_Maybe, over the five months... I'll get to know her better..._ He smiled at the thought and followed Ichigo upstairs. She opened a cupboard next to the bath room and rummaged around for a bit. When she had finished rummaging she shoved the blankets into Kisshu (who was standing next to her) and then went into the bathroom.

"Showering essentials are there, don't take the towels in the shower with you, put them on the floor." She excited the room and closed the door behind her leaving Kisshu in the room. He undressed himself and climbed into the sprinkling warm water. Scrubbing, washing his hair he felt clean again. He decided to stay in there an little longer, it seemed to calm him down.

Ichigo was sitting downstairs and realised that Kisshu had no clean clothes. She went into her parents room and found some of her dads old clothes, they were way to small for a dad. Ichigo put it on to see if it would fit her. It was a bit big but they should fit him nicely. She took the top off and put hers back on. She did the same with a pair of jeans. When she had found clean clothes she put them in her room and knocked on the door of the bathroom, "Kisshu, I've left you some clothes in my room. If you bring down your dirty ones I'll put them in the was for you." Her voice trailed off as she went downstairs.

-**at the cafe**-

"So guys, Ichigo isn't coming in for a while... I know right now she's with Kisshu but she didn't say how long she's going to be gone and why," Ryou stood in front of everyone,"also I need one of you to do me a favour." He held a piece of paper in his hand, "Ichigo's cheque, I need one of you to take it to her."

"Pudding! Pudding will go!" The little yellow haired girl jumped in the air.

Ryou handed her the cheque, "right there and right back!" He said sternly.

-**Ichigo's house**-

Kisshu had left the shower and was wearing his clean clothes. He and Ichigo were now sitting on the couch. Kisshu had his arm around her on the back of the couch, hoping that Ichigo wouldn't realise. He thought back to what he had told himself earlier, '_maybe I'll get to know her_,' the thing is he wanted to but he wanted to ask her a question. One that he hoped she'd say yes to. He decided to go for it, "Ichigo?"

"Yes Kisshu?" Ichigo had a feeling about what he was going to say. She was ready to answer, but not with words.

"Ichigo... W-would you..." He started to go red and scratched the back of his neck. She leaned towards him, "I-ich-i-go?" His heart was beating fast, faster than it had ever beaten before. Then his heart stopped. He and Ichigo were kissing. He shut his eyes and pulled her closer. Even though they'd kissed before, he still felt like this. _Wait_, he thought, _does this mean..._

Ichigo nodded, "yes I will Kisshu." She said smiling. She pecked him on the cheek and walked away. Kisshu had never felt so happy and Ichigo had never felt so less alone in her life.

They were both happy. But a shadowed figure was watching them, "Happiness is not something to dwell on and neither is a relationship with three people involved." The figure smirked and let out a slight laugh, then disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7: 15,000 feet drop

**Hey guys, so in this chapter I've introduced a new character of me own make. He's of course evil. But! He has some sort of relation to Kisshu? That's for you to find out in the next chapter ;) Hahaha! Anyway enjoy :)**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 7 **

"Happiness is not something to dwell on and neither is a relationship with three people involved." Pudding was just about to turn the corner when she saw the strange figure looking towards Ichigo's house. She was hiding round the corner and listened to what it had said. When she had stepped out from behind the corner to see if it was gone, it looked at her, smirked and then disappeared. Pudding rushed to Ichigo's house, she had to tell her what she'd just seen.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Coming!" Ichigo stood up from the couch and answered the door.

"Onee-chan!" Pudding rushed into the house ignoring Kisshu who was still sitting on the sofa. "Onee-chan! There was a man - I think - looking into your house! And he said something about a relationship... Are you in a relationship?"

"Why do you ask?" Ichigo was getting slightly embarrassed.

"Because he said this," Pudding puffed up her chest and started talking in a manly voice, "Happiness is not something to dwell on and neither is a relationship with three people involved." She then un-puffed her chest and started talking normally. "What do you think he meant by that onee-chan?"

"I don't know Pudding... Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh yeah, because Ryou asked me to give you this." She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "it's your cheque. Can I asked you a question?"

"Sure Pudding, what is it?"

"How... How long are you going to be away from work?" Pudding slumped her head. She was sad that one of her onee-chan's weren't going to be there for a while.

"I don't know, but you can come visit me whenever you like!" She lifted up Puddings head and smiled.

"Okay na no da!" She jumped and hugged Ichigo, then left and ran all the way back to the cafe.

Ichigo closed the door and then turned to Kish, "I wonder what that was about..." She said sitting back on the couch.

"What if there was someone watching?" He put his arm around her, "I mean neither of us were paying attention."

Ichigo looked at him. She had no idea what to do. _What if it was an evil guy she had to fight and she couldn't transform? What if he attacked her and she got badly hurt? What if he hurt Kish? What if he killed her? What if? What if? What if? _She couldn't handle the thoughts. It was like they were terrorising her, she couldn't. She just couldn't. Sweat started to drip down her forehead and she started to cry. She bundled up into a ball. Kisshu pulled her into him and stroked her silky cherry red hair.

"Koneko? Koneko-chan it's okay! Shhhh, shhhh." Him being there talking to her made her feel so much better. Knowing he was there was all she needed.

Ichigo calmed down a bit, "Kish? What would happen to me if I can't transform?"

He looked at her, "nothing will happen to you, I'll help you to transform again. And if you don't, I'll protect you." He lifted her head with his fingers and smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you because, Koneko-chan, I love you..." He didn't say another thing and neither did she as they leaned in to kiss each other.

The day went by fast, and then the night came. Kish had fallen asleep on the couch so Ichigo decided not to wake him when she went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. The thoughts in her head, the on going fact that someone could be watching her. That made her cringe. Mind you she should be used to it... Kisshu used to stalk her all the time, but this guy, this thing was a shadowed person... Like a pervert.

**_Knock! Knock!_**

"Koneko-chan?" A voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Hai?" She sat up slowly as the door opened. She expected it to be Kisshu but she couldn't tell because the room was darkened and the figure was shadowed. It got closer and closer. "Kisshu?" The figure came into the moonlight where Ichigo could see it. That defiantly wasn't Kisshu, "You're... You're not K-kisshu!"

"Too right I'm not!" The man grabbed her arm, pull her out of bed and went out through the window.

Ichigo started to squeal and kick, "KISSHUUUUUUU!" She screamed.

Immediately he was woken up, "Ichigo?" He ran to her room and saw the figure outside holding Ichigo by the arm. Kish ran and flew through the window. "Let her go!"

"And why should I do that?" The man said squeezing her arm tighter, which made her scream in pain.

"I... Said... Let... Her...GO!" He lunged toward the man with his dragon swords.

"Oh, Kisshu! I thought you knew me better than that!" He grabbed Kisshu's wrist.

Kish could now see his face and gasped with who he saw, "Jerra!" He said angrily.

Holding on to both people, Jerra teleported them to about 15,000 feet. "Hey kish, you love her so much... Why don't you catch her." He let go of Ichigo's arm.

"KISSHUUUU!" She screamed as she fell. Jerra then let go of Kisshu's arm and let him catch her.

Kish was flying so fast. Faster than ever. After 5 seconds he teleported beneath her, caught her then teleported to the ground. Kish felt Ichigo shaking in his arms. She was crying as well. He got her inside and made her a hot chocolate. He cuddled with her until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: A day and a half

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8! Introducing a lot of new characters of my own creation. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! Cant wait for chapter 9!**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 8**

He had teleported back to his "hideout." His plan had gone perfectly. He found out that his cousin, Kisshu, was alive and that he had a girlfriend. Jerra seemed to become fond of that girl of his. He'd be watching her for a while, she was smart, pretty, strong, confident. That was the girl he wanted and needed. Unfortunately he was stuck with Torry. Torry was his girlfriend, she was pretty, weak and had an attitude. He didn't want her girl like her he wanted one that would fight back, not run away.

Torry walked into the room, "so... You're back then. What did you find out?"

"He's _alive_!"

Torry's heart thumped. You see she had some sort of crush on Kisshu. She had done ever since they were young. When they were little they were like best friends, they'd do everything together. Until one day Kisshu and his brothers were chosen to go to earth. Kisshu was so proud of that moment. He didn't mind walking away from his friends. He and his brothers were taken for training. Then five years later they travelled to earth. Kisshu had forgotten about Torry long before that, he knew she had always had a passion for him hyt he had never had one for her. Her heart broke when he left.

Torry never heard of his return, so she thought he had died. Many people did and these people were the ones who lived underground. They chose to live there. They heard of the beautiful new world but never touched it. They never left the underground and they never mingled with the above grounders.

After 2 years, Torry finally hears news that Kisshu was alive, "so... Erm... Anything else?"

"Yes..." Jerra turned around, "he has a human girlfriend..."

"A... A human girlfriend?" Torry's heart broke. She didn't let it show though. After all, she was with Jerra.

Jerra knew about her crush on Kisshu but he didn't care. He never really did care for Torry. To him, she wasn't his concern. Right now his concern was getting that sweet little strawberry to be his.

-**At Ichigo's house**-

Kisshu and Ichigo were watching TV. Kish had asked Ichigo what her life was like before all the fighting happened and what she did after. He asked her about her family, "it's not a big family, really. I mean my dad doesn't have any parents, my mum only has her mum and I'm an only child."

"So that's it?"

"Yep, so what about you?"

"What? My family?" Ichigo nodded. "Well there's my mum and dad, Mio and Kenta. My dads parents, Itcha and Milo. My mums parents we have no idea about. I did have an aunt, Ista on my mums side, but she died. The same with my dads side, I had an aunt Kero. And Misa who went missing. You know about Pai and Taru. But I also have a sister..."

"A sister!"

"Yeah, a twin..."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"She was out... When we came to earth... More like she didn't want to." Kisshu's ears and head sunk.

"It's okay Kish..." She hugged him. "So is there anyone else?"

"Yeah... You met him..."

Ichigo gasped, "you mean... Your related to the shadow man?"

"Yeah, his name is Jerra. I have no clue what he wants..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You've still gotta train me remember!"

"Ha! Oh yeah! Let as start now!" He grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her up. They ended up training long and hard into the night. They trained until Ichigo couldn't stand. She fell to the floor. "Ichigo are you okay?" Kish was kneeling next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up.

"You're tired... You should get some sleep..."

"I'm not stopping now! I haven't even transformed yet! I'm not stopping until I transform!"

"Calm yourself Koneko-chan. You'll end up passing out if you push yourself too hard."

"I wanna keep going!"

"Okay... Okay!" They continued to train long into the morning of the next day. Ichigo was downing her 9th cup of coffee, refusing to stop until she was able to transform again. Every time she tried she just remembered what had happened to Kish and Aoyoama. They were memories that would haunt her forever. Eventually, she gave herself and Kisshu a break. She sat on the couch.

"I'm never going to be able to transform again..." Ichigo bent her legs and put her head into her knees. "It's impossible... I just can't do it!"

"Ichigo! There is no such thing as can't!" Kish said sitting on the couch next to her.

Ichigo raised her head, "yes there is..."

"Nope!" Kish crossed his arms, "_Can't_ isn't a real word!" He unfolded his arms.

"It is!" Ichigo argued with him, sitting up straight.

He took her hands and looked into her eyes, "Ichigo. The only thing that you think you _can't_ do right now... Is believe that you can do it!" Her eyes widened, he handed her the pendent.

Ichigo walked over to an empty space in the room. She held her pendent tight, closed her eyes and tried to believe in herself. "Come on! Come on!" She whispered, "you can do it! Just believe!" At that very moment, she started to feel something. A few moments later the feeling was gone. She turned to Kish who had his mouth wide open, "what?" She said shrugging at him.

"You did it! Koneko-chan! You did it!"

She looked down at her clothes and hands, "OMG! I actually did it!" She ran to Kish and hugged him. They pulled away from the hug just slightly and kissed. This was a big moment for Ichigo, she hadn't transformed for two years. She de-transformed, "well, that was a successful day and a bit. I think I might go to bed." She yawned, stretched and went upstairs. Kisshu was also tired so he followed her up the stairs. Ichigo climbed into bed and Kisshu settled down behind her, hugging her until they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: back story

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 9**

It was a Saturday morning, Ichigo's day off. She'd woken up in one of the happiest moods, waking up with the love of her life lying next to her and the memory of her being able to transform. Right now, her life was perfect, or so she thought. She was making breakfast when there was a slight knock at the door. Ichigo answered it after calling, "who is it?" There was a man dressed in a black and white suit. He had black sunglasses, so you couldn't see his eyes and his hair was short and black. In Ichigo's mind he looked a bit like a bouncer, "can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for Shintaro Momomiya." The man had no expression on his face. He reminded Ichigo of Pai.

"Sorry, Sir. He's not here." Ichigo was beginning to get nervous.

"Could you indicate me on where he his?"

"Not really..."

"Why is that?"

"Because, he's not here and I don't know where he is right now." Ichigo really did know where he was but she knew that if she told a stranger that her parents had left her alone for 5 months then they'd be in trouble.

"Well, of you see him... Get him to call me." The man handed her a small rectangular card and walked away.

Ichigo looked at the card, she read his number and name, Itikata Amosia. She had heard the name somewhere before. She looked at Itikata as he walked away. "You'll be waiting a long time before he does..." She mumbled under her breath as she closed the door. She walked back into the house and towards the kitchen, still looking at the card.

"Who was that?" Kisshu was coming down the stairs. He had been looking out the bedroom window and listening to their conversation.

"I... I don't know..." Ichigo placed the card on the fridge and attached it with a magnet, "he was asking for my dad... I think my dad worked with him."

"We'll leave it for now. Why don't you let him know when you call your parents tonight?"

"Good idea!" But Ichigo had to wait a whole day to call her parents, they said to call them at 5 whenever she needed them. Ichigo looked at her watch. "Still have 4 hours..." She sat on a stool in the kitchen.

Kisshu came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "hey Koneko-chan. I er, wanted to ask you something..."

Ichigo turned around making Kisshu release the grip he had on her, "what is it?"

"Well, I was up late last night and er... Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Kisshu held out his hand.

"Where?" Ichigo said slipping her hand into his.

He pulled her into his chest and whispered, "it's a surprise." He made sure he had a tight grip on her and was looking into her eyes before teleporting them to above the building where they first met. "Okay kitty, look down." He gave her a smirk.

Ichigo drew her eyes away from his, she looked all around her and then down, she recognised the place as soon as she saw the building. "Oh Kish!" Without realising that she was in the air she wrapped her arms around him. She went to step back, and fell, just a bit before Kish caught her. "You could've warned me!"

"About what Kitty?" He let out a little chuckle and a grin.

"The fact that we're floating!" Kisshu chuckled again before lowering them onto the roof and kissing her. Little did they know that they were being watched.

-**Some Time Before**-

"TORRY!" Jerra shouted. The girl came running in, her hair bobbing up and down. "Ah, you're here! I need you to son me a favour... A job in fact." He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Jerra?" She bowed and nodded.

"You need to watch him, see what he does." Jerra said turning back around, "you need to watch his every move! Everything he does you need to know about!" He bent over his desk and rested his hands on it.

"Why?" Torry became confused. Why did Jerra want to know everything Kisshu did? It seemed strange to her.

"To find the right time to attack! The perfect time that he's not around, we take his woman! That's our bait!"

"Remind me why we want him again?"

"Do I have to keep telling you this story?" Torry nodded. Jerra let out a sigh, "fine. When I was 8 and Kisshu was 10... My mother, me and him were out in an earthquake! Why? Because of him! He had to run away from us! And we got trapped... The earthquake was getting stronger and stronger! Eventually the shaking caused a rock slide, me and Kisshu got away but my mother got crushed saving us both! I'd never seen him since that day because he was taken to a military camp where he was trained to be a fighter to take earth back. And now I'm finally going to take revenge!"

"So you want me to spy... So you can kidnap his 'girl' and then take a chance to kill him? What makes you think I'm gunna do it?" She crossed her arms and made an angered face.

Jerra grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, her expression changed from angry to shocked and scared, "you'll do it! You haven't got a choice!" He grabbed her face between his fingers and thumb.

Torry struggled away from his grip, "hmph!" She stormed out of the room. I guess I really don't have a choice... She though as she walked down the hall to her room.

-**continuing the day**-

Kisshu and Ichigo sat on the roof till sunset, watching people pass and the sun going down. "Kish, this... This was an amazing day!" Ichigo leaned against his shoulder, "I wish it would never end..." She sighed and yawned.

"You're getting tired, Koneko-chan," he smiled at her and put his arm around her body. He looked at his watch on his opposite wrist, "it's almost 5 o'clock kitten. You wanna head home?"

Ichigo hummed and nodded her head, "let's head home..." She gripped hard onto his arm as they teleported back to Ichigo's house. She went to get her home phone and the card on the fridge, dialled her dads number and waited for an answer. "Hey daddy!"

"Hey sugar-plum what's up?"

"A man turned up to day, I didn't know who he was. He was asking for you..."

"What did you say?"

"To him? I only said that you weren't in and I didn't know where you went."

"Message me the number, & did you get a name?"

"Yeah, Itikata Amos."

"I'll give him a call, don't worry about it, I think it's about work. Anyway Ichigo, I have to go now, love you lots."

"Love you too dad, bye!" Ichigo hung up the phone and snuggled next to Kisshu on the sofa. She wanted to be tired, but she really wasn't. Since they had got home Ichigo was moving about everywhere.

Kisshu was getting slightly irritated by her moving everywhere, so he decided to taken her out one last time on that day. "Ichigo, get something warm on."

"Why?" She said obeying his orders, walking upstairs.

"Just do it!" He said giving out a grin.

When she came back down she was ready. Kisshu grabbed her hand and pulled her in, hugging her tight they teleported once again. This time they we're in a place surrounded by trees in a big open space. "Ichigo, look up..." He said as he pulled away from her. Ichigo pulled her eyes away from his and looked up at the night sky.

Ichigo gasped at the sight of the millions of stars burning thousands of miles away from where they were standing. "Oh Kish this is beautiful!" She swung her arms around him. Kisshu then lay on the grass and starred at the star lit sky. Ichigo laid next to him dozing away into a deep sleep.


End file.
